


Love of The Fire Burned on The Pyre

by XxXCaunwenNestrielXxX



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Birthday Party, F/M, Fire Magic, Magic, Magic Revealed, Near Death Experiences, Soulmates, True Love, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXCaunwenNestrielXxX/pseuds/XxXCaunwenNestrielXxX
Summary: It is Morgana's 20th birthday and Merlin has spent a lot effort to surprise Morgana; but will it turn out as planned A one shot that covers a serious moment between Morgana and Merlin. Merlin is a sweetheart and will do anything for Morgana. Fatal lovers. Magic reveal! Major character (s)-possibly?





	1. And They Died

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys here is a little one shot detailing the most intimate moment between Merlin and Morgana where all barriers were torn down only to have their moment of peace shattered. And all for a little ball of warmth. I am sorry that is so tragic, but you guys will hopefully understand the reference in the title. Enjoy!

The mahogany clam shells split from the ridged embrace. And from the gap in space and time appeared the Crown Jewel. The Great Hall was swathed in waterfalls of wool and copper alike trailing down the stone walls, each one presenting the House of Gorlois coat of arms. The purple dips and peaks of the tapestries glazed with a creamy finish pooled in and out of the canals formed by the copper branches each strand working to accentuate the majesty of the House of Gorlois. Embedded within the coppery limbs were discreet veins of pearls a touch undoubtedly imposed by Merlin upon Arthur. The work that man went to to see her happy. Merlin was the only one who knew her so well, well enough to realize that the smallest of gestures could bring the most absolute of comfort. Morgana pivoted on her foot to search for Merlin. 

There he was sequestered in a rather decadent corner with a tray of wine goblets smiling alongside Gwen. She grew resolute to thank him for the personal touches on her birthday feast when Uther diverted her attention with a well placed thud of his boot. Morgana hoped it was a mere coincidence as she fluidly side stepped the current obstacle Uther acted as when he managed to counter every means of escape she would throw at him. She caught one glimpse of Merlin's face which betrayed the jubilant air of the celebration, anytime Uther got in Morgana's way trouble always followed. Morgana gritted her teeth and prayed that this conversation would end quickly, "Good evening Uther, I must say you spared no expense in the arrangements. I am truly privileged to call this place my home. Everything is just beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for my ward Morgana. You mean more to me than you know." Uther almost sounded somewhat solemn but she shook it off as an act. Morgana managed to dodge rather chatty nobles and was out of breath when she finally arrived at her intended location.

Merlin's once grave expression abandoned his sharp features and his face softened into a brilliant grin.

"And once again the birthday girl is the life of the party. If only I could bide a moment of her time." Merlin whispered cheekily. Morgana giggled softly.

"Well seeing as I am a free woman at least for the moment do you worst, but before you say anything else, I wanted to thank you for everything. Only you knew that the pearls were so important to me, it was my father's term of endearment for me and it feels like a piece of him is with me. So thank you, Merlin, truly thank you."

Merlin only gave her a slight nod and she knew what was to happen next before he did it,

"Morgana I would do anything for you. This is only the beginning. Meet me in Gaius's chambers at midnight, I have a surprise."

Morgana could only grasp at straws when it came to the hidden meaning stitched into his mischievous tone.

"Well I cannot leave you alone for more than a few moments, so of course I will come."

Merlin rolled his eyes and responded, "I would recommend heeding your own advice, anything Arthur says about me is absolutely false. I will see you soon love."

Morgana was filled with a strong and yet gentle blanket of warmth.

Eventually Arthur pulled her away from Merlin as she had an entire battalion of interested and nosy people to please. Merlin only laughed at her misery.

Little did Morgana know that Uther had tasked the sentinels scattered around with their backs to the walls to keep an ear out for any suspicious behavior, and the guard near the couple was endowed with rather keen hearing and he reported his findings to the king.   
\---  
Morgana decided to change into something more comfortable as she knew Merlin was capable of talking her ears off. Which was rather ironic as his ears were almost freakishly but charmingly so large. She knocked once and Merlin drew the door open to reveal the workshop caressed with candles of all colors and different scents. Morgana made sure to silently close the door before she gave Merlin a soft and sweet hug. He gripped her so tight. It was perfect. She took the opportunity to bestow a kiss on Merlin's lips that was passionate but not too distracting. He shifted so he could hold her face in his hands and when the kiss broke he took ownership of her hands as he lead her to the floor decked out with pillows and a blanket.

"Merlin I am thoroughly impressed. I was right when I told Arthur you were a lover. This is perfect. But we need to make sure that we don't bump into the candles as they could could easily create a huge fire."

Merlin only blushed.

"You told Arthur that, now I will never live that down." He shook his head exasperatedly and settled them into his hands.

Morgana pulled his face away and kissed him on the cheek.

"Who cares what Arthur thinks, I certainly don't. Lets not spoil this night. Now what did you want to show me?" Morgana's face looked like that of a giddy child, Merlin only laughed.

A sickening shudder passed through his body as he realized that once he showed Morgana he could never go back. But he just wanted her to know and love every side of him, and his inkling that Morgana also possessed his particular talents only encouraged him more.

"This is special. Please don't speak until I finish."

Morgana gave him a confused look but he only shook his head.

He whispered a set of words into Morgana's ear and he felt a pulse of magic in his palm. Hesitantly he raised his hand to offer the soft flame flickering safely in his hand.

Morgana only laughed and kissed him stronger. "I knew it."

The pair were too enthralled to notice the door opened as Uther's figure loomed in the threshold.

"As did I Morgana. I only hoped you wouldn't be an accomplice to this madness, but now I find that my fear wasn't unfounded. I am so disappointed in you. Guards you know what to do."

Morgana started to protest but he couldn't bear to hear Morgana pleas for that monstrosity so he ordered the closest guard to gag her. The pair was shoved into the dungeons before they could even blink.  
\---  
Merlin pulled Morgana into a fierce hold. Tears trickled down both of their faces.

He muttered to himself, but loud enough for the words to register with Morgana, "How could I have been so stupid."

He drew out a growl of frustration and guilt and slammed his hand down into the straw floor leaving a sizable dent.

"Merlin stop it. I wouldn't have had it any other way as morbid as it sounds, you trusted me enough to show me how wonderful you are. I only love you more. I am so sorry it turned out this way, but when I demanded an audience with Uther the guard laughed in my face. He even had the audacity to recall the proclamation of our betrayal to the entire court in excruciating detail. The bastard. I knew Uther was obstinate, but I didn't think him capable of murdering those close to him, but once again he amazes me with his insanity. Merlin this is my fault, I should never have put you in this position. Please forgive me."

Merlin leaned forward to brush the tears away and kissed her on the forehead.

"There is nothing to forgive Morgana. I wouldn't have traded our time together for the world. Now lets have one final evening of sleep. I love you."

Morgana only nodded in response."

The lovers somehow managed to find enough peace to fall asleep one last time.  
\---  
Merlin and Morgana were marched to the square where their executions would take place. Merlin was to go first as he was the one who committed the most heinous crime: using magic to conjure a beautiful orb of fire. Morgana could only stand there with the pain threatening to tear her apart. Merlin started forward to accept his faith gracefully when Morgana leapt forward to drag him back to safety. She was brutally torn apart from Merlin and she was brought to her knees.

In her tears she saw Merlin tied to the kindling and faintly heard the kill order. Merlin gave her one more smile and mouthed 'I love you, we will finally find peace." Morgana only choked on her own breath when the fire sparked to life.


	2. And They Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt compelled to finish with a rather unexpected twist. Don't worry its happy. Enjoy. And tell me if you think I should write a multi chapter Mergana story. Thanks!

Morgana buried her face in her hands only have have them yanked away by Merlin. She yelped in surprise but clutched him as if he were her lifeline, and in a way he was. "Look around you Morgana, what do you see?"

Morgana exclaimed in wonder as she could sense the even breathing of the slumped over figures.

"They are all asleep! Merlin how?" Merlin smirked knowingly, he whispered into her ear. "Magic. As ironic as it sounds magic will also be our escape. This spell won't last long and I want to live to see the day I can teach you the same thing. Love we are free."

Merlin took hold of Morgana's hand and the lovers ran like lightning out of the dozing city. All feelings of grief vanquished by the euphoria of freedom.

Eventually they arrived at a clearing besotted with golden and rich emerald plants. Flowers curled around the delicate stems and perfumed the air with the sweetness of escape. Merlin let go of Morgana's hand at her own alarm. But he gave her a reassuring look and stepped forward to call for something in an unknown and deep tongue. Morgana stood their perplexed. Her doubts were easily cast aside as she reminded herself of all Merlin had done so far. He returned to her side and wound his arm around her waist. "Just wait love."

And pretty soon a faraway sound of flapping turned into a symphony of leathery wings moving up and down. The creature landed with a thunderous thud and Morgana tried to step back away from the mammoth dragon coated in glorious and yet battle worn copper scales.

But Merlin held her steady. He looked back at Morgana and winked, "This is Kilgarrah and he will take us away. Just trust me."

Kilgarrah stepped forward and the looming figure this time lead Morgana to stumble backwards. Kilgarrah bent his head down to scrutinize Morgana's appearance. And he hummed in satisfaction before delivering a toothy grin.

"Merlin you have chosen a strong lover. Her willingness to accept your magic and love you despite your lowly status proved me wrong about her fate. She will always be by your side. Now lets fly."

The dragon knelt down to the lowest possible level which posed a challenge for Morgana, but Merlin who was 7 inches her senior in height he crawled on with the poise of a seasoned rider and lugged Morgana on behind him. "Hold on tight love." Morgana pulled him back for a quick kiss as anything longer might jeopardize their escape. The city should be waking up soon. Merlin smiled once more.

And away they flew into the swirls and curls of a blue sky with endless possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cruelty but this was actually unplanned, so apparently I am also allergic to tragedy. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my best writing but I was just really excited to post this so it isn't as grand as my usual writing style but to me I liked writing the rawness. This my first Mergana piece so that is also really exciting.


End file.
